My Story About You
by UMax18
Summary: Kehadiranmu bisa menyedot duniaku ke satu arah. Kamu. Keberadaanmu bisa memecah konsentrasiku. Beralih ke satu hal. Kamu.


**My Story About You**

**Cast : ****Jung Yunho****, ****Shim Changmin**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : ****BoyXBoy****, Typo dll  
**

**Disclaimer: God, Family **

**Don't Like, Don't read, ne.. **

**Summary: ****Kehadiranmu bisa menyedot duniaku ke satu arah. Ka****m****u. Keberadaanmu bisa memecah konsentrasiku****. B****eralih ke satu hal. Ka****m****u.  
**

**Yunho POV**

Aku melihatmu masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku. Hatiku membengkak gembira. Aku selalu meminta saat seperti ini pada Tuhan, dan sekarang, Dia memberikannya. Aku duduk di sudut kelas di antara teman-temanku. Tidak melepaskan mataku darimu. Kamu juga memilih kursi deretan belakang.

Kamu ternyata lucu juga. Sambil bergurau dengan temanmu dan sesekali mengedarkan pandangan. Setiap kali pandanganmu mampir ke sudutku, aku terkejut, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Mungkinkah kamu merasa jengah karena kau merasa ada yang memperhatikanmu? Aku tidak tahu pasti. Satu hal yang pasti saat ini. Aku menyukaimu.

Aku beberapa langkah di belakangmu. Entah kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Mengikutimu atau memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku tahu beberapa kebiasaan kecilmu atau beberapa 'ritualmu'. Kamu akan mencoreti catatanmu ketika bosan dengan petuah-petuah seonsaengnim. Kamu selalu meminum _cappuccino-_mu tepat pukul 12 siang. Kamu akan melihat dulu pada sekelilingmu sebelum duduk. Ah ya.. ada satu kebiasaanmu yang menjadi favoritku. Kamu selalu menatap langit begitu tiba di gerbang kampus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu suka melakukannya. Tapi setiap kali kamu melakukan itu, aku juga melakukannya. Sepertinya kebiasaanmu yang satu ini tertular padaku.

Aku berjalan bersama temanku sambil melihat sekeliling. Mencari keberadaanmu. Menemukan dirimu di taman kampus. Memperlambat sedikit langkahku. Mendapati mu tengah melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Sambil berkata pada temanmu kemudian bangkit berdiri. Aku berjalan menuju kantin kampus bersama teman. Rokok, katanya. Aku menyetujuinya tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan. Kami memilih sudut kantin dan menghempaskan diri. Temanku mengeluarkan rokok dan mulai menghisapnya. Aku mengikutinya.

Aku melirik jam. Ini tengah hari. Harusnya kamu sedang meminum _cappuccino_-mu itu sekarang. Tanpa sadar mataku terpaku ke pintu kantin dan mendapati dirimu di sana. Aku terus saja memperhatikanmu tanpa mempedulikan pembicaraan temanku. Aku menghisap rokokku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tepat saat kamu berjalan menuju kasir. Aku merasa kamu melirik ke arahku sambil menunggu pesananmu datang. Ada lelaki yang juga menyambangi meja kasir sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Kamu mendelik pada orang itu. Lalu mengibaskan telapak tanganmu. Mengusir asap. Sayang. Lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya. Aku mematikan rokok yang masih tinggal setengah. Temanku menatap heran. Hanyaku balas dengan tersenyum kecil. Aku beranjak keluar kantin. Kamu juga keluar membawa minumanmu. Kita bertemu di pintu. Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Darahku mengalir lebih keras. Saat kau tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengatakan pada temanku kalau punya urusan lain. Ia hanya mengiyakan saja, tapi dengan sedikit senyuman curiga. Dia memang sedikit pendiam. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Berhenti di sana ketika melihatmu. Seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang sambil terus menyesap minumanmu. Aku terus saja menatapmu dari jauh. Ketika kamu berjalan menuju teman-temanmu. Aku sedikit kaget. Tiba-tiba kau menoleh tepat ke arahku. Membuat aku harus memandang ke arah lain.

Entah kenapa, aku selalu menyadari kehadiranmu. Seperti hari ini. Saat aku sedang bercanda dengan teman di taman kampus. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah gerbang. Dan lagi. Aku mendapati mu berhenti di gerbang kampus. Mendongak ke arah langit. Kemudian kamu kembali berjalan pelan. Aku langsung mematikan rokok yang baru saja kunyalakan. Tanpa menyadari kalau temanku memperhatikan tingkahku. Ini parah. Kehadiranmu bisa menyedot duniaku ke satu arah. Kamu. Keberadaanmu bisa memecah konsentrasiku. Beralih ke satu hal. Kamu. Aku masih saja memperhatikanmu. Bahkan setiap hal yang kamu lakukan saat kamu ada di depan duniaku.

Kamu yang riang bisa saja mendadak diam karena satu hal. Buku. Kamu yang ceria bisa saja kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Karena satu hal yang belum ada di saat tertentu. _Cappuccino_-mu. Dan, entah kenapa aku senang menikmati dirimu dari jauh. Membuat segala sesuatunya terlihat alami, tanpa dibuat-buat.

Kita sedang di kelas yang sama saat itu. Aku melirik sudutmu. Kamu sedikit gelisah. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Kamu terus melihat ke arah pintu sambil memperhatikan jam di tanganmu. Aku mengikuti tingkahmu. Nah, aku tahu kenapa kamu begitu gelisah. Tengah hari. Harusnya kamu sedang menyesap _cappuccino_-mu. Sesekali kamu juga menatap seonsaengnim dengan alis berkerut. Mendadak saja sang seonsaengnim ingin menambah jam kuliahnya. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran lain melintas di kepalaku. Aku bangkit dan meminta ijin keluar pada dosen itu. Seonsaengnim menjawab tak acuh saja. Aku melirikmu dan melihatmu sedikit kecewa.

Aku rasa, aku sudah membuang 30 menitku di luar kelas menunggumu. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kamu akan keluar. Tentu kamu sangat gelisah sekarang. Aku menunduk menatap _cappuccino_ di tanganku. Aku harap ini sesuai dengan yang biasa kamu minum. Aku mengintip ke dalam kelas. Kamu menatap seonsaengnim dengan wajah tersiksa. seonsaengnim tetap saja berkicau. Tidak peduli dengan kekacauan kecil yang sedang terjadi. Karena ternyata, bukan kamu saja yang merasa gelisah. Seluruh kelas merasa begitu.

Akhirnya aku melihatmu bangkit dari kursimu. Berkata sesuatu pada seonsaengnim, yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan tak acuh. Aku bergeser ke samping saat pintu terbuka. Langsung bertemu dengan matamu. Kamu sedikit terpaku menatapku. Ku ulurkan _cappuccino_-mu sebelum kamu mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Kamu diam saja. Tak bergerak. Aku mengambil tanganmu dan meletakkan _cappuccino_ itu di sana. Aku menepuk bahumu pelan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Meninggalkan kamu yang terpaku di depan pintu. Perasaanku hangat. Kamu tersenyum. Padaku.

**Yunho POV End  
**

**Changmin POV**

Aku tersenyum saat membaca ini. Tadi pagi kamu memaksaku untuk membuka e-mailku, dan menemukan ini. Kamu tentu juga tersenyum saat membaca ini di e-mailmu. Ternyata, _cappuccino_ itu memberikan kita sebuah cerita.

**END **

**Annyeong.. **

**Ini cerita punya teman. Pengalaman tepatnya. Saya cuma remake sana sini. Jadi kepikiran HoMin. **

**Thanks to my chingu. **

**Mian ne, kalo ceritanya amburadul, dan rada aneh. Gak ada dialog lagi. Baru nyoba nulis. Masih baru. **

**Saran, kritik, apapun itu, di terima.. ^^**

**Gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah mampir and ikutan baca.. #bow**

**Cuma cerita kecil untuk merayakan hari jadinya Changminnie. **

**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Changdola .. ^^**


End file.
